Delena: El mundo en un latido
by DelenaForever26
Summary: Se centra en la historia de Damon y Elena, desde el principio y de forma distinta aunque esta basada en la serie. Muestra a una Elena mas fuerte y dura (parecida a la que vemos en la 4ª y 5ª temporada). La historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Damon y también de Elena. Aparecerán también personajes como: Jenna, Alaric, Caroline, Matt, Rebekah, Jeremy...
1. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo amanecer

Pov Elena:

Hoy es un día gris en Mystic Falls. El cielo permanece encapotado y las nubes oscurecen aún más el aire de tormenta, para rematar la faena es el primer día de instituto. La lluvia cae sobre mí borrando el sudor y las lágrimas de mi rostro producto del esfuerzo de la carrera. Pequeñas gotitas de agua se deslizan por mi espalda haciéndome estremecer y la ropa empapada se pega a mi cuerpo.

Pero no, no me permito temblar, no me permito sentir frío, no me permito dejar de correr. Aprieto los puños con fuerza ignorando el dolor de mi mano izquierda y aumento el ritmo al que se mueven mis piernas mientras mi corazón salta contra mis costillas cada vez más deprisa.

Avanzo con dificultad los últimos cien metros y paro en seco frente a la antigua verja negra del cementerio, donde últimamente paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo. La puerta se abre despacio con un quejido, atravieso el estrecho camino de tierra y me siento sobre una lápida fría, dura y, también hoy, mojada. Acaricio con las yemas de los dedos la inscripción grabada en la piedra y por primera vez en la mañana noto la sensación de la ropa mojada contra mi piel y repentinamente me sacude un escalofrío.

-Aquí descansan en paz Grayson Gilbert y Miranda Sommers.- leo en voz alta dejándome llevar por una fuerte oleada de dolor- mama, papá no sabéis cuanto os echo de menos- cualquiera pensaría que estoy loca porque aparentemente estoy hablando sola pero yo sé que ellos me están escuchando y que de alguna forma siguen estando conmigo- mamá echo de menos tus tortitas para desayunar y que me arropes por las noches, papá echo de menos tus clases de conducir y tus chistes malos de los que me tenía que reír aunque no tuvieran gracia, os quiero- sonrío forzadamente a pesar de que mis ojos se han puesto rojos y las lágrimas empiezan a pugnar por salir.

Me levanto como un resorte cuando un pájaro horrible se posa a mi lado. Camino de espaldas sin quitarle ojo de encima al cuervo hasta que tropiezo con una tumba y caigo de espaldas sobre la lápida para después resbalar con el agua y caer de boca al suelo. Me pongo de rodillas asustada y adolorida, el cuervo levanta el vuelo y se aproxima hacia mí, salgo corriendo despavorida incluso más rápido que antes.

Entro en casa sin que nadie me vea, sé que Jenna se preocuparía mucho si me viera completamente mojada y con el labio roto, y seguramente no se creería la historia de la caída y el cuervo, que hasta a mí me parece absurda.

-¿Elena, eres tú?- puedo escuchar a Jeremy gritar desde la cocina- ¿Elena quieres contestar?- oigo su voz algo enfadada.

-Sí Jer soy yo-me encierro en la habitación y para mi seguridad echo el pestillo- estoy saliendo de la ducha en seguida bajo a desayunar- me quito el chándal y lo escondo bajo la cama.

-Elena has vuelto a salir esta mañana- me regaña Jenna tratando de hacer de madre nuevamente- te dije que no me gustaba esa tontería de salir a correr a las siete de la mañana- aunque parezca mentira han pasado cuatro meses desde la muerte de mis padres y mi tía sigue siendo penosa en el papel de madre- además hace mucho frío y puedes coger una pulmonía- dice al final.

-Lo siento Jenna es que empezó a llover y me tuve que resguardar en casa de Bonnie- me curo la herida del labio con alcohol- la próxima vez te avisaré- me cambio la venda del brazo izquierdo, el corte va cicatrizando poco a poco.

-Ábreme la puerta ya sabes que no me gusta que la cierres- mi tía me besa en la frente y me acaricia el pómulo- ¿Qué tal has dormido Elenita?- odiaba que me llamaran así pero como de costumbre la encantaba hacerme de rabiar- ¿Aún no te has vestido? Vas a llegar tarde- lo único que Jenna tiene en común con todas las madres del mundo es que a veces puede llegar a ser exasperante.

-No ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida supongo que estoy nerviosa por el primer día de clases- recojo los pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta negra de tachuelas, noto como se fija en mi mano y la coge entre las suyas con delicadeza- aún me duele pero dentro de poco me podré quitar la venda- me mira con compresión y en sus ojos veo el recuerdo de hace dos semanas, el baño, el espejo roto, el cristal rompiendo las finas venas de mi muñeca izquierda, la imagen de mis padres y del accidente constantemente en mi cabeza.

-Intentaste suicidarte Elena- recuerda con la voz rota y la mirada perdida- no es algo que cicatrice de un día para el otro- sé lo que me va a decir y no quiero escucharlo- mira sé que lo has pasado muy mal no es necesario que te hagas la dura conmigo, yo sé que todo ese rollo es solo un escudo para protegerte del dolor- después de que mis padres murieran comencé a cambiar, aprendí a sufrir en silencio y a estar sola, me convertí en "la chica dura" o "la mujer de acero" como me llama mi hermano en broma- la prueba es esto- levanta mi mano herida como si de un trofeo se tratase.

-Jenna estoy cansada de las preguntas de la gente y de sus miradas de lástima- me ahorro decir que es como me está mirando ella en este mismo instante- estoy harta de fingir y pintarme una sonrisa en la cara- "y darte explicaciones" casi veo esas palabras salir de mi boca pero prefiero no decirlas, la pueden herir mucho y ella solo quiere ayudarme- las circunstancias de la vida te cambian y yo ya no soy esa niña buena y tranquila, esto es en lo que me he convertido- mis pensamientos empiezan a fluir como un río y a brotar de mis labios- nada va a volver a ser lo mismo nunca y esta soy yo ahora, soy más fuerte que antes, y quiero actuar sin pararme a pensar en las consecuencias, sin preguntarme qué va a pasar después, quiero vivir al límite cada segundo de mi vida como si fuera el último- Jenna me observa atónita con la boca levemente entreabierta por la sorpresa y después sonríe.

-No te puedo decir que no, ni te puedo regañar, ni prohibirte que vivas el momento- se limpia una lágrima solitaria que vaga por su mejilla- porque me recuerdas a mí en todo lo que haces y dices- ahora sonrío yo también, en cierto modo, siempre me he parecido mucho más a mi tía que a mi madre- cuando era joven mis padres me echaron de casa con tu edad, yo era la hija irresponsable que solo se preocupaba de disfrutar de la vida y ellos se avergonzaban de mí- Jenna les había guardado rencor a los abuelos durante mucho tiempo y ahora comprendo por qué- ese no es tu caso tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti y de cómo has llevado la situación.

-Tía- pronuncio con la voz temblorosa- muchas gracias por cuidarnos y acogernos- ella se hizo cargo de nosotros tras el accidente de mis padres del cual fui la única que salió ilesa- empiezas a ser una verdadera madre- a la hora de reprendernos era un desastre pero en momentos como este solo ella lograba hacerme sentir bien.

-Yo solo he hecho mi parte- me revuelve el pelo y como si la realidad se colara entre sus recuerdos mira el reloj- y ahora cariño tu tienes que hacer la tuya yendo a clase.

-Vamos a hacer un trato- me mira con miedo seguramente piensa que la pediré dinero o algo así- yo voy a clase pero tu dejas de llamarme cariño- se relaja y su expresión denota alivio.

-Trato hecho pero corre que vas a llegar tarde- sale de la habitación y yo me calzó las botas negras de estilo militar preparada para ir al instituto.

Bajo las escaleras como una exhalación y le robo a Jer la última tostada del plato, no creo que nos dé tiempo a hacer más y necesito comer algo para pensar con claridad.

Una mirada asesina se atraviesa en la trayectoria de mi desayuno- Elena eres mi hermana mayor debería de darte vergüenza- dice Jeremy imitando la voz de mi tía cuando intenta regañarnos y estallo en una carcajada.

-Vamos hermanito- pienso una excusa rápidamente- tú me robaste veinte dólares la semana pasada - Jeremy abre la boca para decir algo pero luego menos convencido la cierra, he dado en el clavo.

-Te perdono por esta vez- se hace el listo- porque sé que si no comes no rindes y parecerías aún más tonta- me saca la lengua en un acto infantil y no puedo evitar hacerle una foto- ¡Borra eso Elena!- empieza a gritar y a perseguirme por toda la cocina.

-¿Bromeas? Pienso colgar esto en Facebook- rio como una loca- Jer vas a ser el nuevo "Playboy" de Mystic Falls.

-Si haces eso tus fotos con aquel disfraz de perrito caliente saldrán a la luz- recuerdo aquello fue mi primer trabajo animando la fiesta de cumpleaños de un niño de siete años me vistieron de un trozo de pan con una salchicha dentro.

-Eres un mentiroso, me dijiste que las habías quemado cuando yo tiré por el váter el mes pasado todas las pastillas que tenías en el fondo del armario- ese fue el trato que hicimos cuando me di cuenta de que consumía drogas, le amenacé con contárselo a Jenna si no quemaba esa tonta foto, en realidad, solo quería alejarle de ese mundo tan peligroso.

-Era la foto preferida de papá- el rostro de Jeremy se ensombrece enteramente- siempre decía que no quería olvidar el primer día que levantaste el culo del sofá para ponerte a trabajar, aunque después del incidente del payaso lo dejaras- la última vez me disfracé de payaso y los niños me tiraron una tarta a la cabeza, tardé semanas en limpiarme el pelo y con el poco orgullo que me quedaba intacto renuncié al trabajo.

-Jeremy ven aquí- algo que no puedo soportar es oír hablar de mis padres en pasado- me está costando mucho superar su muerte, voy todas las mañanas al cementerio y hablo con ellos porque sé que aunque yo no pueda oírles ellos si me escuchan- mi hermano menor me mira perplejo es la primera vez que hablo con él sobre lo que ocurrió, pero la charla que he tenido con Jenna me ha hecho abrir los ojos y he comprendido que Jeremy es solo un niño asustado- siento no haber estado muy presente después del accidente, yo me sentía culpable por la muerte de papá y mamá- me pone una mano en el hombro y me empuja para que siga caminando- luego tu empezaste a salir muchísimo y para cuando me quise dar cuenta estabas liado con Vicky y metido en drogas.

-Elena- interrumpe mi discurso de disculpa- los dos lo hemos pasado mal, yo me he sentido muy solo y me alegra saber que mi hermana está de vuelta- creo que me he equivocado ya no es un niño asustado, alguna vez lo fue, pero ha crecido y madurado- no necesito que me pidas perdón.

Nos abrazamos en medio de la calle y no me importa que la gente nos mire, estoy feliz, porque he recuperado a mi tía y a mi hermano pequeño. Me he cansado de estar sola, de avanzar solo aferrándome a los recuerdos, eso se acabó.

-¿Eso significa que ya no vas a ser nunca más la mujer de acero?- ni yo sé la respuesta a esa pregunta, lo que sí sé es que nunca volveré a ser quién era antes- lástima porque me gusta esa faceta tuya de hermana dura.

Nos despedimos antes de ir cada uno a nuestra respectiva clase. Me acerco al tablón de anuncios y busco mi nombre entre los alumnos de mi curso. Encuentro mi nombre en mitad de la segunda hoja "Elena Gilbert" en el grupo C.

¡Bien! Estoy en clase con Bonnie y no tan bien con Caroline. La irritante y falsa Caroline Forbes pero en el fondo es mi amiga, aunque muy en el fondo. Un nombre llama mi atención entre todo aquel batiburrillo de apellidos, escrito a mano y casi fuera del papel con una caligrafía desastrosa, apuesto a que es un alumno que ha llegado a última hora y con un apellido bastante antiguo, "Stefan Salvatore".

Pov Damon:

Me sirvo otro Bourbon, ya van más de cinco, pero la sigo viendo en el fondo del vaso, el alcohol no borra su imagen de mi mente y eso me desespera. No quiero recordar su aroma ni su embriagador perfume, no quiero recordar el sabor de su dulce sangre, ni el dolor que sentí al permanecer cada segundo de la eternidad sin ella.

De repente algo cambia, algo ocurre, mi cabeza sintoniza una nueva frecuencia y en el lugar de Kath aparece aquella chica. Su nombre era Elena y es exactamente igual que Katherine, no consigo comprender el motivo. Se apellida Gilbert y proviene de una familia de cazadores de vampiros. La conocí la misma noche del accidente que mató a sus padres, aún no entiendo como Elena logró salir viva del coche ni del fondo del río pero sospecho que tiene algo que ver con poderes vampíricos y posiblemente esté relacionado con mi hermano.

Últimamente la vigilo y no sé por qué lo hago. Siento como si tuviera la necesidad de verla, tal vez es por su parecido con Katherine. Elena no deja de sorprenderme, ella no es una chica normal y tiene una forma especial de luchar contra las adversidades, la misma forma que tengo yo. Se aferra a los recuerdos o a cualquier cosa que la mantenga viva por dentro para salvarse de si misma. Lo puedo ver a través de sus ojos.

He estado durante un siglo y medio vagando por el mundo sin rumbo, y he conocido a muchas personas, pero ninguna de ellas me había mirado de la misma manera que me miró ella aquella noche, fue como si nos conociéramos de antes, no sabría explicar con claridad lo que sentí. Pero utilicé la compulsión para borrar sus recuerdos sobre mí, porque nadie podía saber aún que estaba en Mystic Falls.

El hecho de volver a ver a mi hermano fue muy duro para mí, llevábamos más de veinte años sin vernos. Él ha dejado atrás su época de destripador y lleva una vida relativamente "normal", se alimenta solamente de sangre de animales y eso le hace mucho más débil que yo.

Reconozco que cuando llegué aquí me aproveché de la situación y no dudé en tirarle por la ventana de su cuarto y pegarle puñetazos hasta que saqué todo el resentimiento que encerraba mi caja torácica. Por su culpa Katherine quedó encerrada en esa tumba y yo me convertí en el monstruo que soy.

El no me obliga a matar personas por pura diversión ni a dañar todo lo que toco. Mi hermano siempre ha sido el bueno de la película y yo me encargo de mantener las aguas en su cauce y de recalcar mi postura de hermano malo. No necesito la piedad ni la compasión de nadie, y si la aprobación de los demás nunca me ha importado no me va a empezar a preocupar ahora.

La mitad de mi vida ha transcurrido así, yendo de un lado para otro sin tener un lugar al que dirigirme, al que volver. A mí nadie me espera, estoy solo y no será por falta de compañía, porque mujeres las he tenido a puñados, pero nunca he llegado a sentir. Pasé un siglo echándola de menos y ahora que he vuelto a Mystic Falls no estoy tan seguro de querer que ella vuelva, ni yo mismo comprendo lo que me ocurre.

Esta mañana he seguido a Elena hasta el cementerio y mi amigo el cuervo casi me delata al posarse a su vera y hacerla huir espantada. Estaba lloviendo pero ella parecía no sentir el frío. Caminaba recta, erguida y firme a pesar de que su rostro dibujaba una expresión vacía y muerta. Si ella fuera vampiro diría que ha apagado su humanidad, pero los humanos no pueden hacer eso.

Las dos únicas veces que apagué el interruptor de mi humanidad fueron cuando estaba al extremo y el dolor me desgarraba por dentro, quemaba como si me hubieran inyectado verbena en la sangre, mi corazón de inmortal se ralentizaba y sangraba por dentro como si fuera a dejar de latir. Fueron etapas muy malas que pertenecen al pasado.

Salgo a la calle y mis píes caminan por sí solos. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy frente a un gran aparcamiento y adivino que lugar es en seguida, el instituto. Veo a Stefan salir solo con una mochila azul oscura, no me puedo creer que se haya matriculado aquí. Me oculto tras un muro y le observo, tiene la mirada fija en algo pero no logro distinguir qué.

Y entonces la veo, allí está ella con su largo y sedoso pelo castaño tapándole la cara, lleva unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra y unas botas muy parecidas a las mías de estilo militar. Se gira, puede que se haya sentido observada, pienso que va a mirar a mi hermano pero su mirada me enfoca directamente a mí, que ahora estoy sentado sobre el muro. Algo suena en mi interior, algo extraño. "Bum bum... bum bum"son latidos, siento una corriente eléctrica fluyendo por mis venas y se me acelera el pulso de sobremanera. No puede ser, es imposible, por un minuto me siento... me siento ¿vivo?

De repente ella retira la vista y habla con un humano de unos quince años, se abrazan y se van juntos. Es Jeremy, su hermano pequeño, ya he investigado demasiado sobre Elena y me estoy implicando con ella mucho más de la cuenta cuando me debería de centrar en el futuro y mi porvenir esta con Katherine. Pero por alguna razón no estoy tan seguro de ese último pensamiento.


	2. Capítulo 2: Noche de chicas

_**¡Hoolaa a todos! En primer lugar quiero agradecer a Angelito97-Delena por su review y decirte que me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia. En segundo lugar disculparme por estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, tengo un montón de ideas para este fic pero he estado pasando una mala época y no he estado nada inspirada, de hecho me ha costado bastante hacer este capítulo y no me gusta nada como ha quedado, pero bueno he decidido publicarlo y espero que os guste. A partir de ahora prometo actualizar más a menudo.**_

Capítulo 2: Noche de chicas.

Pov Elena:

_Querido Diario:_

_"Creo que lo he hecho bastante bien, el primer día de clases ha sido largo y muy duro, mi muro de indiferencia no se ha derrumbado pese a las constantes preguntas de todos. El tiempo de hoy ha funcionado acorde con mi pésimo estado de ánimo. _

_Para empezar la insoportable Caroline me ha perseguido por los pasillos toda la mañana, parecía extrañada de verme sonreír incluso me atrevería a decir que se la veía un pelín molesta y no sé por qué. De todas formas agradezco que la jornada haya terminado, no sé si hubiera soportado otro "¿Cómo estás Elena? ¿Seguro que estás bien?". Bonnie no me ha agobiado, sabe perfectamente que no lo he superado aún y que me cuesta mucho fingir que todo va bien. Llevaba todo el verano sin verla, volvió el jueves pasado de casa de Lisa, su prima, con la que ha pasado las vacaciones en Florida en su casa de la playa. _

_En cuanto a Matt, se ha pasado la mayor parte del día mirándome con resentimiento y un cierto desprecio, cuando me he acercado a saludarle me ha evitado. Sinceramente es comprensible, rompí con él porque sentía que todo iba demasiado rápido, odiaba sentirme presionada y rodeada, la idea de estar atada a alguien para siempre y bueno ahora me siento tan sola que haría lo que fuera para volverme a sentir como antes, son ironías de la vida._

_En segundo lugar, he tenido una larga charla con Jenna y después con Jeremy, mi tía parecía contenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo fuera sincera con ella, creo que al fin ha logrado comprenderme. Jer no ha reaccionado como yo esperaba, se ha tomado lo que le he dicho relativamente bien... aunque hay algo que me preocupa él dice que se alegra de tener a su hermana de vuelta, pero esa parte de mí se ha ido para siempre, la antigua Elena murió en aquel puente ahogada y la nueva es completamente distinta, lo poco que queda de mi otra yo se desmorona a la velocidad de la luz. _

_También hay un chico nuevo en clase que, por cierto, no me ha quitado el ojo de encima y sería injusto decir que no es guapo pero personalmente pienso que tiene más músculo que cerebro. Se apellida Salvatore, el nombre no le recuerdo. Es alto, castaño y fuerte, el prototipo de hombre perfecto, lo único que le falta son los ojos azules como el océano. Me matan los ojos azules, precisamente como los de aquel chico del aparcamiento._

_Salía de clase con Caroline a las espaldas parloteando sobre Salvatore, el nuevo, cuando le he visto parado en medio de la carretera y, para mi gran desgracia, me miraba sonriente. Mi boca se ha convertido en una fina línea seria y mi mirada era letal en aquel momento. ¿Qué le pasa a este imbécil? ¿Qué se creerá? Primero me vigila en historia, en el cafetería y luego en la salida, esto ya pasa de castaño a oscuro. _

_De repente nuestras miradas han chocado, la sangre se ha aglomerado en mi corazón para después salir disparada por las venas, mi pulso se ha convertido en un sonido constante imposible de seguir y repentinamente un nudo me ha cerrado la garganta y el estómago. ¡Dios me costaba hasta respirar! No comprendo qué ha ocurrido ni por qué, solo sé que esos ojos azules me atraían como un imán. Tiene un aire rebelde y de chico malo, es moreno, con unos abdominales perfectos y esa mirada descarada. Llevaba unos vaqueros desteñidos, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas botas militares._

_Me pregunto quién será, nunca le he visto por Mystic Falls. Tengo curiosidad por saber más de él y pienso averiguar su nombre como sea. ¿Qué colonia me habré echado hoy para que todos los tíos me miren? Es muy raro."_

Guardo el cuaderno azul debajo del colchón y me arropo con la colcha. El osito de peluche me observa con rostro inexpresivo, testigo de todas las noches que paso con el bolígrafo y papel. Tengo un diario desde los doce años, mi vida entera esta en ese montón de folios, me moriría si alguien lo leyera. Cuando mis padres murieron dejé de escribir durante semanas, estuve a punto de quemar todas y cada una de sus hojas escritas por mi puño y letra, no fui capaz de hacerlo y esa es la prueba de que mi antigua yo aún estaba presente por aquel entonces, ahora se ha disipado como la niebla.

Estoy preocupada por Jer, ha salido a las nueve, son las doce y aún no ha vuelto. No me pregunto dónde está porque ya sé la respuesta, Vicky. Lo que más me asusta es que ella no sea solo un buen polvo como me dice mi hermano y que se haya enamorado de ella.

_"Al menos él hace algo para superarlo y no se queda tirado en la cama."_- me reprocha mi mente haciendo mella en la idea de que no consiga ahuyentar esa sensación de soledad y vacío de mi corazón.

De repente me siento encerrada y me cuesta respirar, noto como si las paredes de hormigón se hicieran más pequeñas en torno a mí. Abro la ventana de par en par, la oscuridad y la brisa fresca de la noche me tranquiliza, al menos he conseguido evitar que me ocurra. El médico dijo que no tenía importancia tan solo eran ataques de pánico generados por la experiencia traumática de sobrevivir a un accidente en el que tenía una muerte asegurada pero por alguna extraña razón estoy aquí. A mí me parece que es algo muy importante y también grave, es como un trastorno mental y no quiero que me suceda de nuevo lo de aquella vez.

_Mystic Falls, Agosto 31, 2014._

_"Jenna salió a comprarse un vestido para su nueva entrevista de trabajo, cuando mi tía iba de compras se comportaba como un perro al que le quitas la correa, una vez le sueltas no es tan tonto como para volver y que le pongas una cuerda al cuello otra vez, es decir, que tardaría en volver a casa. _

_Jer seguía inmerso en sus videojuegos de matar zombis tumbado en la alfombra del salón y rodeado de bolsas de patatas vacías y latas de cerveza, las que escondía al fondo del armario. Había tenido realmente un mal día y si no fuera tan madura me hubiera apuntado al mini botellón. No sería un buen ejemplo para mi hermano, un hermano que se droga, se hincha a pastillas y encima llega a más de las dos de la madrugada todas las noches._

_-¡Toma en toda la cabeza!- la televisión estaba muy alta y los gritos de Jeremy se oían desde la acera de enfrente- te voy a volar los sesos esqueleto- a veces parecía tan infantil._

_-Espero que recojas eso antes de que vuelva Jenna o te la vas a cargar- acababa de llegar de mi paseo diario hasta el cementerio y estaba exhausta, demasiado como para ponerme a discutir- tienes prohibido beber cerveza y la sala la limpié ayer._

_-Déjame en paz Elena- puede que hubiera bebido más de la cuenta o que llevara mucho tiempo encerrado en esa habitación- no me toques más los cojones- cogió el mando de la XBOX- ¿Quién te crees que eres, eh? ¿Mi madre?- esa pregunta se me clavó en el pecho como una daga y sin mediar palabra me fui a la cocina._

_No me di la vuelta cuando Jeremy se levantó y me pidió disculpas, tampoco articulé palabra cuando me agarró del hombro mientras subía las escaleras, simplemente retiré su mano bruscamente de mi espalda, no reaccione o más bien no quise reaccionar. Cerré la puerta del baño de golpe y eché el pestillo, veía borroso y estaba aturdida, un zumbido resonaba constantemente en mis oídos, pero no le di importancia._

_El agua fría arrastró el sudor y el cansancio de mi rostro, no se fue esa opresión de mi pecho, era como si en mi interior se estuviera desatando una guerra entre mis apariencias y los recuerdos. Me apoyé en los azulejos azulados de la ducha y me deslicé hasta sentarme mientras el agua resbalaba por mi helado cuerpo. _

_La presión de mi pecho estalló, como una cerradura que cede de golpe y entonces supe quien había ganado la guerra. Me abracé las piernas, hacía frío, estaba temblando, pero nada importaba solo tenía ganas de congelarme para siempre y convertirme en una estatua de hielo o un iceberg._

_A mi alrededor todo comenzó a girar, traté de ponerme en píe y caí de rodillas mareada. El miedo me atenazaba la garganta, como si tuviera una soga en torno al cuello estrangulándome, las lágrimas que evitaba derramar me quemaban las retinas. Después vinieron los sollozos, las palabras ininteligibles, los suspiros, y ya nada pudo frenar mi dolor. Las paredes encogían, el cuarto de baño parecía ahora una ratonera, me faltaba el aire._

_-¡No, no, no, no!- susurré tapándome los oídos, enterré las manos en mi pelo y tiré con todas mis fuerzas- ¡no, no!- no quería oírlo, no debía oírlo- fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa- escuché el frenazo de un coche, ruido de cristales rotos, el impacto contra el agua y grité con todo lo que tenía en los pulmones- ¡Fue mi culpa! Tenía que ser yo- una mano golpeó la puerta pero yo ya no escuchaba nada._

_Los recuerdos se reproducían en mi mente como una película en blanco y negro. La fiesta. La ruptura con Matt. Mis padres. El puente Wickery. El accidente. Sirenas de coche policía y ambulancias. Las molestas máquinas del hospital y la incómoda camilla. Jenna completamente destruida mostrándose fuerte ante mí. Jeremy dormido sobre el sofá negro. El tanatorio. Los cuerpos inmóviles de mis padres. Su piel amarillenta de aspecto putrefacto y el olor nauseabundo que despedían. El funeral del que me marché para llorar a gusto y no escuchar más sermones._

_Las arcadas treparon por mi garganta, me encaramé en la taza del váter como pude para vomitar. Volví a gritar mientras me balanceaba de lado a lado a un ritmo frenético como una loca. Una oleada de ira me obligó a ponerme en píe, golpeé el espejo grande y me destrocé los nudillos. Cogí un fragmento de cristal y lo apreté con tanta fuerza que mis dedos comenzaron a sangrar. Solo quería dejar de sentir esa culpabilidad, no podía pensar en nada más._

_Estiré el brazo izquierdo y rasgué mi muñeca, la sangre brotaba como si de un grifo se tratase. No me dolía, no lograba sentir dolor y eso me desesperaba aún más. Quería sentir algo, algo que me demostrara que todavía seguía viva. De repente todo se volvió oscuro, lo último que escuché fue un gran estruendo y luego nada, solo un abismo sin fondo. _

_Cuando desperté oía un molesto pitido que conocía bastante bien, una de esas máquinas del hospital que miden la frecuencia de los latidos del corazón, estaba rodeada de tubos por todas partes. Todo era blanco, demasiado luminoso, por un momento pensé que había muerto y aquello era el cielo, tuve que pestañear varias veces para acostumbrarme a tanta luz. El bolso y la chaqueta de Jenna estaban tirados por el suelo, Jeremy dormía en el sofá con el mando de la tele en la mano derecha. En aquel momento algo dentro de mí se accionó, algo cobró vida, y fue entonces cuando supe no estaba sola, que nunca más lo estaría. _

_Después Jer me explicó lo que había ocurrido. Cuando consiguió entrar, mi cuerpo desnudo estaba tendido en el suelo inconsciente, perdí mucha sangre y llamó a una ambulancia. Se asustó mucho, me dijo que pensaba que era demasiado tarde."_

Me siento sobre la cornisa, mis piernas se balancean en el aire a dos pisos de altura, antes tenía vértigo, supongo que ahora ya no me da miedo nada. Abro el paquete de Marlboro, solo me quedan cinco cigarros, tiro mi chaqueta dentro de la habitación y acerco la llama del mechero a mi cara. Aspiro y mi cuerpo se relaja de golpe, poco a poco la tensión desaparece.

El humo se cuela por mis fosas nasales hasta inundar mis pulmones, fumar se ha convertido en mi nuevo hábito y me ayuda con eso de sentirme sola. Apago el cigarrillo en una hoja de papel, un graznido hace que me gire bruscamente y me tenga que aferrar a la ventana para no caerme.

-¿Tu otra vez?- digo mirando firmemente los ojos rojos del maldito cuervo que está posado en el borde del tejado- ¿Qué pasa tú también quieres uno?- le ofrezco un cigarro y me empiezo a reír sola ante la ocurrencia del pájaro fumando.

Muevo bruscamente los brazos tratando de espantarle, pero no funciona y me clava una mirada siniestra- ¿Por qué me miras así, te gusto o qué?- en respuesta grazna- oye espero que eso no sea un sí- me doblo de la risa al imaginarme besando a un animal, cosa un poco difícil, primero porque este no tiene ni labios.

Entro a mi cuarto entornando la ventana, me quito los vaqueros, la camiseta y la ropa interior, me pongo el camisón azul que me regalo Bonnie por mi cumpleaños. El cuervo me observa fijamente al otro lado del cristal, me estremezco al pensar que me ha visto desnuda y por un segundo creo ver unos ojos azules cristalinos en la mirada oscura del espeluznante animal. Me meto en la cama y cuando miro nuevamente por la ventana el temible pájaro ha desaparecido.

Pov Damon:

Su cuerpo parece tan pequeño, tan frágil y, sin embargo, es la persona más fuerte que he conocido en toda mi estancia en Mystic Falls. Tengo ganas de romper este maldito cristal, entrar en su cuarto y estrecharla entre mis brazos, de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás.

Es un impulso repentino que desaparece en cuanto recuerdo que no es Katherine, no es ella a la que llevo esperando más de cien años de mi miserable existencia de vampiro. A veces creo que Kath es un tren que perdí hace mucho tiempo y que ese tren ya no parará nunca más en mi estación.

Su espalda morena asoma por el marco de la ventana, se está quitando la ropa. Memorizo cada detalle de su perfecta anatomía, desnuda es incluso aún más guapa. Se desabrocha el sujetador rojo de encaje y lo tira al suelo, se agacha y yo me inclino para poder espiar mejor y tener mejores vistas. Se pone una especie de vestidito demasiado corto para mi gusto y se mete bajo las sábanas.

Me entretengo escuchando el latido lento de su corazón hasta que su respiración empieza a ser regular, entonces me deslizo dentro de la habitación. Agudizo mi vista vampírica y puedo ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, las paredes blancas, la mesa llena de libros y papeles sucios, el armario abierto de par en par y toda la ropa esparcida por el suelo. La chaqueta de cuero encima de la silla y el paquete de tabaco mal escondido debajo de la prenda. Cojo un par de cigarros, Elena es una caja de sorpresas, no la había visto fumar desde que llegué.

Algo se me engancha en el zapato y casi me hace tropezar, es el sujetador de antes. No puedo evitar guardármelo en el bolsillo y sonrío pícaramente, mañana lo buscara por todas partes pero ya no lo encontrará nunca, no se lo pienso devolver.

La observo en silencio, se remueve en el colchón entre las mantas y pronuncia el nombre de su hermano, parece asustada y nerviosa. Acaricio con el dorso de la mano su temblorosa mejilla y deja de hablar, me tumbo a su lado y enreda su pierna con la mía. Se acerca demasiado, tengo que salir de aquí y no solo porque se disparen mis instintos de vampiro ante el olor de su deliciosa sangre.

Me desvanezco en las tinieblas antes de cometer una locura que lamentaría después. Justo como aquella otra vez, aquel día.

_Mystic Falls, junio 19, 2014._

_La carretera está completamente desierta, tumbado en mitad del asfalto espero a mi próxima víctima. Estoy sediento, llevo más de una semana sin alimentarme por culpa de una estúpida apuesta y pienso hincarle el diente a la primera persona que haga acto de presencia._

_Mystic Falls sigue siendo el mismo pueblo perdido, aunque menos aislado de la sociedad. Hay más casas, más coches y más gente que la última vez que estuve aquí. En mi opinión, los pocos jóvenes que viven en los alrededores acabarán marchándose para buscar trabajo y un futuro mejor._

_El consejo no ha dejado de existir a pesar del paso de los años, me pregunto si aún torturan vampiros. Inevitablemente Katherine se cuela entre mis pensamientos, ellos la encerraron en la tumba y por su culpa permanecí solo, durante un siglo, recordándola cada minuto de mi eterna e inmortal existencia. _

_Todo eso cambiara en cuanto rompa el hechizo que la mantiene encerrada y la rescate, y volveremos a ser solamente ella y yo, para siempre. La parte mala es que al salvarla liberaré a una veintena de vampiros que llevan prácticamente ciento cincuenta años sin alimentarse y que posiblemente arrasen Mystic Falls. Pero eso no me importa, es el precio que el mundo debe pagar para que yo pueda estar con ella._

_-Sí, Bonnie es verdad, tienes razón- escucho a alguien hablar a mis espaldas- mi madre me ha dicho lo mismo- esa voz suave y delicada me acaricia los oídos- llevamos juntos casi dos años, no quiero hacerle daño._

_Una sombra camina en mi dirección, no hay luces así que no distingo con claridad quién es. Los faros de un coche me deslumbran y la iluminan. Pelo castaño y liso, de mediana estatura y esbelta, una preciosa sonrisa irónica como la que me devuelve el espejo todas las mañanas. Me fijo mejor en los rasgos de su cara y la reconozco, algo explota en mi interior._

_-No me va a entender, bueno ni yo me entiendo- su voz es distinta, más fina- no le quiero perder, pero es que simplemente no puedo seguir con toda esta mentira- está hablando sobre un chico y al parecer una posible ruptura, definitivamente no comprendo nada- él me ofrece todo lo que siempre había querido, una vida perfecta- sacudo la cabeza intentando dejar de ver ese espejismo de Kath, cada vez se acerca más- me he dado cuenta de que no quiero eso, no quiero una vida como la de los demás._

_-¿Katherine?- oficialmente me he vuelto loco- ¿Kath?- repito y la chica me mira confusa, se para a mi lado._

_-Sí, adiós Bonnie, te llamo después- cuelga el teléfono y se lo guarda en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros- lo siento, creo que me has confundido con otra persona- no puedo estar equivocado, son idénticas físicamente, a no ser que esté enloqueciendo de verdad y viendo visiones- yo soy Elena, no Katherine._

_-Pero si sois igualitas- escucho el latido de su corazón, late demasiado rápido para ser un vampiro y me doy cuenta de mi error, es humana._

_-Que yo sepa en Mystic Falls no hay nadie igual que yo- se está burlando de mí, debe de pensar que es una broma y que la estoy vacilando- ¿estás bien? Se te ve un poco perdido, además el hecho de que estés por aquí solo y encima a estas horas es bastante siniestro- ya no se ríe, se preocupa porque no respondo y tengo la mirada vacía como un muerto viviente, que irónicamente es lo que soy._

_-Sí, solo que no conozco mucho el lugar y me he despistado un poco- no estoy perdido, lo que estoy es literalmente flipando en colores al ver una fotocopia de la chica que me transformó- soy Damon- la tiendo la mano derecha y la estrecha sonriendo- ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí sola?_

_-Bueno Damon- pronuncia mi nombre con énfasis y sus ojos marrones me enfocan, tiene las pupilas muy dilatadas como si se hubiera drogado- pues me he escabullido de la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga._

_-¿La has dejado plantada?- ese es el tipo de cosas que las mujeres no perdonan- ya puedes inventarte una buena excusa porque la vas a necesitar._

_-Me he ido porque la fiesta estaba empezando a descontrolarse- su voz tiembla en la última palabra- y también he discutido con mi novio, hemos roto prácticamente- juega nerviosa con las mangas de la sudadera enorme que la queda como un saco de patatas._

_-Ya eso explica lo de tus pupilas- su cara es todo un poema, se estará cuestionando como he averiguado que se ha fumado un porro- puedo preguntar por qué un chico ha dejado escapar a una princesita como tú- aludo al tema de la ruptura sin querer ser grosero._

_-Tiene toda nuestra vida planeada- gesticula dibujando una especie de esquema en el aire- desde la universidad hasta en la residencia que nos meteremos de viejos._

_-Un coñazo, vamos- resumo en pocas palabras- te agobia demasiado y no es lo que tú quieres- afirmo torciendo la cabeza._

_-No sé lo que quiero- se encoge de hombros- tengo toda la vida por delante para decidir- inocentes y estúpidos adolescentes, piensan que porque hoy son jóvenes se van a quedar para siempre así._

_-Sí lo sabes- pobres humanos, no tienen la suerte de ser inmortales como yo- el tiempo transcurre más rápido de lo que parece- sé lo que digo ver morir a toda la gente que te importa no es sencillo- cuando te quieras dar cuenta tendrás una casa, un trabajo de mierda y una vida aparentemente perfecta-a veces me gustaría simplemente volver a estar vivo- pero ahora mismo quieres lo que todo el mundo quiere- desgraciadamente yo nunca podré conseguir lo que quiero de verdad._

_-¿Y qué es lo que quiero?- se la nota amedrentada- ¿un extraño que tiene respuesta a todas mis preguntas y una especie de bola de cristal con la que predice mi futuro?- puede que mi realismo la haya asustado._

_-Quieres arriesgarte- se entretiene dando patadas a una piedra- quieres enamorarte- en cuanto oye la palabra "amor" se queda estática- que te rescaten como a una damisela en apuros, conocer a esa persona que parece hecha a medida para ti, vivir aventuras y tal vez algo de peligro- sigue sin moverse- quieres una vida perfecta y a la vez quieres pasión, un amor que te consuma por dentro y que te haga sentir viva._

_-Te ha faltado adivinar cuál es mi talla de sujetador- se ríe estruendosamente frotándose los brazos de vez en cuando, creo que tiene frío- ¿Y tú que es lo que quieres, Damon?- me mira como queriendo rebuscar en los confines de mi alma, al cabo de dos segundos retiro la mirada no pienso dejarla caer en ese abismo sin fondo conmigo._

_-Nunca podré conseguir lo que verdaderamente quiero- me quito la cazadora de cuero y se la ofrezco, la coge nerviosa y se la pone delicadamente- los milagros no existen, al menos no para mí._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- insiste agarrándome de la mano como para asegurarse de que la respondo antes de irme._

_-Volver a sentirme vivo- no puedo mentir cuando sus ojos se clavan en los míos y me hacen olvidar quién soy- ser humano otra vez- el pitido de un coche me devuelve a la realidad y ella paralizada como una estatua ni siquiera inhala aire- pero ahora mismo quiero que consigas todo lo que quieres para ti y que seas muy feliz, no importa cómo llegues a ello solamente que llegues- utilizo la compulsión con ella y asiente a todo hipnotizada- olvida que nos conocemos y no vuelvas a pensar en mí._

_Después de decir eso desaparezco y ella gira entorno a sí misma con aspecto desorientado. Ve el coche de sus padres y corre hacia él como si acabara de recordar la razón por la que estaba de pie en medio de aquella carretera solitaria."_

Así fue como la conocí, como empecé a perder la cabeza y a cuestionarme todo lo que he aprendido en un siglo de vida trotando por el mundo. En realidad no la engañé, Elena fue la única persona a la que le dije lo que de verdad quiero, volver a ser humano. Omití la parte en la que entraba Katherine en escena, o tal vez solo la olvidé. Esto ya va demasiado lejos, estoy empezando a dudar sobre mis sentimientos hacia Kath.

_¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?_ Si ella fuera Katherine todo sería más fácil, podríamos estar juntos y no habría tumba ni conjuro ni réplica ni nada de nada. Es más para ser sinceros me gusta más esta versión humana de mi vampira preferida.

Pov Elena:

El puto despertador no deja de sonar, le tiro un peluche, un cojín e incluso la colcha amarilla, aun así la molesta música no cesa. Me levanto de la cama y con una sonrisa de psicópata le quito las pilas al cacharro, ya no me destrozará los tímpanos nunca más.

Me meto a la ducha cantando sorprendida de levantarme de tan buen humor. Me recojo la larga melena en una coleta alta, me pongo el top rosa y los pantalones cortos negros con la palabra "Girl" bordada en el lado derecho. Rescato mi sudadera azul eléctrico de la cesta de la ropa sucia y mis converse moradas.

Son solo las seis y veinte de la mañana, así que me da tiempo de sobra de desayunar y de preparar café y tostadas para Jer y Jenna. Salgo por la puerta corriendo con dirección a mi destino habitual, esta vez no me encuentro a ningún cuervo posado sobre la tumba de mis padres y diría que hasta le echo de menos.

Me tumbo sobre la lápida y fijo la vista en el cielo, estamos en pleno mes de septiembre pero hoy hace un día espléndido, como si el verano hubiera vuelto. Por un momento me situó cinco meses antes cuando estábamos decidiendo dónde pasaríamos las vacaciones, mi padre prometió que nos llevaría a Nueva York. Nunca pudo cumplir su promesa y yo me juré a mí misma que algún día llevaría a Jeremy allí como última voluntad de mi padre.

Me estoy volviendo loca, tengo que dejar de pensar en ellos y centrarme en mi futuro. Necesito distraerme y salir, tal vez tres o cuatro tragos de vodka. En plan perfecto aparece de repente en mi mente, como si una bombilla enorme se encendiera en mi interior.

-¡Una noche de chicas!- chillo emocionada en voz alta levantándome de golpe- voy a hablar con Bonnie ya mismo- soy todo un genio.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salimos juntas y nos emborrachamos. No he vuelto a salir con las chicas desde que se acabó el curso, en aquella fiesta terminé bañándome desnuda en la piscina del instituto con Caroline y April, la hija del pastor Young que parece una santa pero no lo es si la conoces de verdad como lo hacía Jeremy.

Cuando me desperté estaba en el grill, durmiendo encima de la mesa de billar abrazada a Matt. Habíamos tenido una discusión muy fuerte y, al parecer, hicimos las paces de un modo muy especial, porque mi sujetador rosa y mi falda de vuelo gris estaban en la barra del bar. Él dormía profundamente en calzoncillos, y yo llevaba puesta su enorme camiseta roja.

Recuerdo que entré en la despensa y saqué una botella de vodka, después de beber un largo trago vertí un poco en un vaso de cristal y seguí bebiendo. Nunca el alcohol había tenido tan buen sabor. Poco después rompí con Matt, el coche de mis padres se precipitó por el puente Wickery y mi vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

No me considero adicta al sexo, aunque es cierto que lo echo de menos. Daría lo que fuera por volver a sentirme así, capaz de tocar el cielo con los dedos, sentirme querida nuevamente, admito que me encanta esa sensación. Es una versión menos grave de la ninfomanía, lo que quiere decir, que una parte de mi es ninfomaníaca. La idea me hace reír, porque ahora mismo no hay ningún chico que me llame la atención. Tal vez ya va siendo hora de empezar un nuevo capítulo de esta mierda de libro.

Año nuevo, vida nueva, como suelen decir. En mi caso es distinto, mundo nuevo, realidad nueva. Creo que eso es lo que necesito, un cambio radical que me ayude a verme de otra forma. Pensando todo esto me siento en la encimera de la cocina a terminar de beber mi cerveza mañanera.

Hago desaparecer la lata antes de que Jeremy la vea, es como un ninfomaníaco de la bebida, en cuanto ve una botella de alcohol se la tiene que llevar a la boca. En el fondo no somos tan opuestos, en algunas cosas se nota que somos hermanos, también soy una alcohólica empedernida.

La mañana se ha pasado volando, nada más llegar al instituto Caroline se ha abalanzado sobre mí para contarme una historia absurda sobre alguno de sus ridículos novios, cuando he conseguido perderla de vista al fin he podido hablar con Bonnie libremente y ponerla al corriente de mis planes para esta noche.

Hemos quedado en saltarnos la última hora de clase, ir a comer a mi casa, pasarnos la tarde viendo comedias románticas en la televisión mientras engullimos helado de nata y chocolate, después ir a bailar y cenar al grill y para acabar una perfecta noche de chicas hacer una fiesta de pijamas juntas.

Las clases transcurren rápidamente y solo tenemos deberes de francés. Por desgracia el profesor de historia me ha emparejado con Salvatore para hacer un trabajo sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial y pasado mañana tengo que ir a su casa a redactar veinte páginas sobre el estúpido conflicto, en definitiva, mis planes para la tarde del jueves dejan mucho que desear. Ahora que lo pienso sigo sin saber cómo se llama el nuevo, bueno espero que no le moleste que le llamen Salvatore, que en el fondo es su apellido, o musculitos.

Por otro lado no me puedo quitar de la cabeza al chico de los ojos como el océano. Se me han ocurrido un par de ideas para saber quién es y de dónde viene, pero ninguna de ellas es muy buena. La primera es hablar con Caroline, ella tiene la capacidad de averiguar todo sobre una persona en cinco minutos desde la fecha de nacimiento hasta lo que planea estudiar en la universidad, eso se debe principalmente a que es una cotilla profesional y por eso es mi último recurso. La otra es seguirle por la calle y ver donde vive, y ya no he pensado nada más, pero siempre puedo acercarme a él y hablarle.

Bonnie y yo nos estamos escabullendo por el aparcamiento, ella se mueve como si fuera una espía en una misión secreta y yo la sigo conteniendo como puedo la risa. Tenemos mucha suerte de que el profesor de deporte esté en la enfermería a causa de una indigestión, por lo visto tiene una vida fuera del instituto, según Melody, la enfermera, ingirió una cantidad excesiva de marisco caducado ayer por la noche.

Una vez en mi casa el coche de Jenna no está en el garaje, tendrá otra entrevista de trabajo o simplemente habrá salido a comprar.

-¿Qué vamos a comer?- Bonnie rebusca en la nevera y saca un plato con albóndigas que lleva allí más de una semana- esto apesta Elena, parece que un animal salvaje ha arrasado tu cocina.

-Lo siento- pongo dos botellines de cerveza encima de la mesa- pensaba que al menos habría lechuga para hacer una ensalada- bebo un largo trago y me siento en la encimera- Jeremy y sus amigos son los salvajes, seguramente vinieron a las tres de la madrugada hambrientos y se lo comieron todo.

-Sí he oído que tu hermano se junta con Tyler y la panda de drogadictos- la cara de mi amiga refleja decepción, lo que parece una profunda decepción- y también que está liado con Vicky- se echa el pelo hacia atrás- en cuanto a la comida siempre podemos pedir unas pizzas.

-¿Y qué piensas sobre todo eso?- tengo la ligera impresión de que Bonnie está muy decepcionada con Jer- gran idea, voy a llamar al repartidor.

-Pues creo que Jeremy es un idiota, un inmaduro que no sabe lo que es bueno para él- titubea y se bebe de golpe la cerveza- aunque es un niño- marca un número de teléfono y me tiende el móvil.

-Bon no seas tan dura con él- reconozco que ella lleva razón pero también sé que mi hermano no es tan fuerte como yo- cada uno tiene su manera de enfrentarse a la realidad.

-Lo siento Elena, no quería ser desagradable- no pretendía hacerla sentir culpable- es solo que no me gusta todo este rollo de Jer con la hermana de Matt y metido en drogas- hablo con el repartidor y ella se calla un momento- tu hermano no se merece esto.

-No sabía que pensabas así de él, es más creía que ni siquiera os hablabais- sé que Jer en este momento siente que lo ha perdido todo y que está solo, busca lo que le falta en un porro- pensaba que Jenna y yo éramos las únicas que nos preocupábamos por él, ya veo que no.

-Joder Elena es tu hermano pequeño y tu eres mi mejor amiga- me parece que a Bonnie le atrae Jeremy y está tratando de ocultarlo- solo quiero lo mejor para él y claro que me preocupa- iba a decir algo más pero el timbre la interrumpe- abre, debe de ser el repartidor.

Llaman a la puerta insistentemente y la abro a la vez que suelto un largo suspiro. Siento como si la casa se me viniera encima, pared a pared, ladrillo a ladrillo.

-Buenos días, gracias por venir tan deprisa- recojo las pizzas y las dejo en la entrada- era una emergencia- el chico me sonríe.

-Espero haber llegado antes de que tuvieras que llamar a una ambulancia- me guiña un ojo y me río con ganas- son quince con sesenta- busco el dinero en mi chaqueta y le pago- gracias guapa.

-De nada, has llegado justo antes de que mi amiga se desmaye- sus ojos son verdes como los de un felino, me recuerda a un hombre lobo como los de la tele- hasta luego- sin saber por qué me estremezco y le cierro la puerta en las narices.

Dejo todo en la sala mientras Bonnie pone la mesa. Mi buen humor matutino se ha esfumado por completo y ahora solo quiero fumarme un cigarro, por desgracia no me queda tabaco.

-Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeña suspendí un examen- abro el álbum de fotos marrón por la segunda página- puede parecer una tontería pero nunca antes había sacado menos de un ocho- por aquel entonces yo tenía nueve años y Jer siete- mis padres me castigaron sin salir, me pasé toda la tarde encerrada en mi cuarto llorando escondida debajo de la cama- me gustaría que sacar un dos en un examen de matemáticas fuera mi mayor problema ahora.

-¿Qué pasó después?- ella me mira interesada, como si mi historia fuera el asunto con más importancia del mundo.

-No quise bajar a cenar, pensé que mi madre me traería la cena a la cama y me daría un beso de buenas noches- un pinchazo en el estómago me recuerda el rechazo que sentí aquella noche- esperé despierta hasta que las luces se apagaron, hasta que ya no se oía a mi padre hablar ni la televisión, y aun así nadie vino- la fotografía me muestra ese momento congelado en el tiempo, Jeremy y yo tumbados en la alfombra en mitad de una pelea y riendo- entonces apareció Jer con un plato lleno de galletas de chocolate y un vaso de leche.

-Seguro que tus padres pensaron que no tenías hambre- dice acariciando la cara de mi hermano en la foto- no creo que Miranda fuera capaz de dejarte sin comer ni que tu padre se enfadara tanto por una mala nota- yo tampoco lo creía hasta que ocurrió, incluso ahora sigo sin comprender por qué hicieron eso.

-Por eso sé que no importa lo perdido, lo alejado que esté Jeremy del mundo, siempre estará ahí si se trata de mí- doblo las piernas en el sofá y me como un trozo de la pizza que empieza a estar fría- puede que los dos estemos solos, pero si uno de nosotros falla el otro le recoge, nunca le dejaré caer.

-Necesita ayuda Elena, sobre todo con Vicky- pienso que la está pidiendo a gritos pero todo esto me supera con creces- si sigue así va a terminar muy mal, tenemos que intentar alejarle de Vicky, Tyler y su grupito de drogados.

-Le conozco muy bien- de hecho mejor que nadie en el mundo- y no se va a alejar de ella porque sí, necesita un motivo- no quiero hacerle más daño y sí el es feliz con Vicky, lo único que puedo hacer es cerrar la boca.

-Una nueva chica, por ejemplo- no logro entender este repentino interés por parte de Bonnie- para empezar esta noche nos le llevamos de fiesta al grill con nosotras.

-Jeremy no se va a fijar en otra chica mientras siga obsesionado con ella- me pregunto cómo le puede ayudar conocer a otra chica, ahora mismo para él una novia solo significa un nuevo problema- bueno por lo menos eso de distraerá y se olvidará de todo un rato.

-Elena yo te voy a ayudar a sacar a Jer de este pozo te lo prometo- suspira y mira de reojo el reloj- somos amigas ¿no?- pellizca mi moflete- tus problemas son los míos.

Se escucha a alguien silbar y después una llave en la cerradura, Bon se calla de golpe. Jeremy nos saluda con un gesto y sube las escaleras corriendo. Llega tarde, seguramente habrá estado fumando con sus amigos, otra vez. Mi amiga lleva la caja de pizza vacía a la cocina para tirarla a la basura.

La solución se abre paso en mi mente, como si una bombilla se encendiera de repente en mi interior, y entonces lo veo todo claro. Jeremy y Bonnie, ellos dos juntos, ni siquiera yo he conseguido sacar a Jer de toda esta mierda, tal vez eso sea lo único que pueda ayudarle.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde viendo películas de amor y engullendo palomitas. Bonnie me habla sobre su prima Jane y sus aventuras por Florida, me pregunta sobre el verano, sobre Matt y mis padres. La miento a ella también, no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para contarle la verdad y omito la parte de que intenté suicidarme.

Cuando Jenna llega tengo la excusa perfecta para poder salir de allí sin dar explicaciones, ha ido de compras y la ayudamos a guardar la comida en la cocina. Luego nos vamos a casa de Bonnie y merendamos con su abuela que no deja de repetir una y otra vez que mi amiga es una bruja y que puede hacer magia. Literalmente pienso que esta mujer está como una puta cabra, o sea que debería de estar en un manicomio.

-Elena es perfecto para ti- me enseña un vestido rosa sin hombreras y demasiado corto- coge los tacones negros y el maquillaje que quieras- dejo mi ropa encima de la cama y me cambio.

-Ya estoy lista, ahora solo falta el peinado- me cepillo el pelo y le dejo caer rizado sobre mi espalda- sal del baño Bonnie, quiero ver lo que te has puesto- no me responde, así que insisto e insisto hasta que finalmente sale desfilando como una modelo.

-¿Qué te parece?- lleva un vestido como el mío y de color azul oscuro- me voy a poner también una chaqueta de un rosa pálido.

-¡Estás increíble!- nos despedimos de la madre de Bonnie y salimos a la calle- ¿vamos al grill?

-Claro- asiente y se sube al coche- siéntate, ya sabes que no conduzco deprisa.

Pasamos por mi casa para recoger a Jeremy que está tirado en el sofá en calzoncillos y después de la insistencia de Bonnie se pone un par de vaqueros y una sudadera y viene con nosotras.

En el grill la música está a todo volumen, hay un grupo de chicos jugando al billar, Matt sirve copas detrás de la barra que está llena de parejas y de adolescentes borrachos, Vicky y Tyler se besan aislados en una esquina, Caroline baila con un hombre moreno y de mediana edad.

Nos sentamos en un hueco libre en la barra, Bonnie pide un vodka con limón para nosotras y una cerveza para Jer. Jeremy no le quita los ojos de encima a la hermana de Matt, está resentido con ella y tiene la mirada vacía. Si vamos a estar toda la noche así habría preferido encerrarme en casa con mi tía.

Nadie habla y después de media hora de silencio decido romper el hielo para calmar un poco la tensión casi tangible que hay en el ambiente.

-¿Quién baila conmigo?- ninguno de los dos se digna a contestar y me empiezo a poner muy nerviosa- Matt ponme otro cubata- vacío la bebida de un trago y arrastro a Jer y Bon de la mano hasta la pista de baile.

-Hola guapa- un chico que no había visto en mi vida se dirige a mí- ven a bailar- se acerca mucho a mí y le sigo la corriente.

No me hace gracia tener que bailar con un completo desconocido, pero decido darles un poco de intimidad a los dos tortolitos. Espero que Bonnie pueda hacer que Jeremy se olvide un rato de Vicky.

De repente noto la mano de mi acompañante, que por cierto es un pésimo bailarín, en mi cintura bajando hasta tocarme el culo. Le empujo lejos de mí y le pego una bofetada que no se escucha gracias a que los altavoces están a nuestro lado y hacen retumbar las paredes.

Noto la garganta seca así que voy en busca de otra bebida. Cada vez hay más gente en el bar, me pregunto porque todo el mundo habrá decidido hacer acto de presencia en el Grill esta noche.

Un mojito, un chupito de tequila. Necesitaba un buen trago desde hace tiempo y es extraño, porque el alcohol no me hace ningún efecto, tal vez sea porque hace mucho que no bebo. Solo siento un leve cosquilleo en el cerebro, pero no tengo ganas de vomitar, no me tambaleo y mi vista es completamente nítida.

Suena una canción que conozco demasiado bien "Holding on and letting go" de Ross Copperman, de hecho era la única que escuchaba tras el accidente de coche. Jeremy y Bonnie bailan agarrados muy despacio, él la abraza por la cintura y ella esconde la cabeza en su cuello, parecen una pareja feliz. Sé que el objetivo de esta noche era hacer que Jer se olvidara de todo y lo hemos conseguido, pero aquí estoy yo sola, soy la única que no se divierte.

Canto en voz baja la canción cerrando los ojos, siento que tengo que salir de allí porque nuevamente me falta el aire. Me encamino al baño para mojarme la cara y refrescarme un poco, dejo el vaso vacío encima del lavabo.

Me estrello contra algo muy duro, como un muro de hormigón o una columna de acero, me tambaleo hacia atrás y cuando estoy a punto de caer unas manos me sujetan. Siento que tiran de mí hacia arriba y pestañeo entreabriendo los ojos, entonces veo el océano.

Un frío repentino invade mi vientre, me estremezco cuando un líquido se esparce por mi estómago y vuelvo a la realidad de golpe.

-Mierda, mierda- maldigo entre dientes- es cubata, el cubata no sale- he manchado el vestido nuevo de Bonnie o más bien un idiota me ha tirado su bebida encima- ¡eres gilipollas! mira lo que has hecho, es de mi amiga- me pongo a patalear como una histérica al borde de un ataque de pánico.

-Oye tranquila- le pego para que me suelte pero solo logro que se ría- eres tú la que te me has tirado encima- apoya su frente en la mía- casi te comes el suelo, por lo que veo habrías preferido desfigurarte aún más esa cara tan fea- sonríe de lado y no puedo creer lo que veo.

-Eres un imbécil- es el chico del aparcamiento, el de los ojos como el océano- parece mentira que a tu edad tengas el mismo pulso que un abuelo- estoy alucinando, desde lejos no parecía un estúpido y un creído- quita tus asquerosas manos de mi cintura- Bon siempre dice que las apariencias engañan y aquí tengo un ejemplo perfecto.

-Es que crep que necesitas una ducha- se tapa la nariz como si apestara- y he querido ayudarte para que no se rían todos de ti- me acerca una botella cerveza al pelo y me remuevo asustada- ¿y si no quiero soltarte princesita?

-Pues no sé cómo puedes soportar mi olor si me tienes pegada a ti- es un chico muy guapo, cosa que no reconocería aunque me torturaran, porque es un idiota- como me llames una sola vez más princesita te corto los huevos- cuando me enfado mucho las palabrotas salen de mi boca por impulso.

-Pero si eres una niña mimada y además malhablada- se burla de mí, no le soporto y estoy a punto de estallar- que espécimen más raro, por eso estás aquí sola porque eres rara y no tienes amigos- eso significa que me estaba espiando otra vez.

-¿Y tú qué?- aludo al hecho de que tampoco hay nadie a su lado- espantas a la gente con tu aspecto horrible y tu mala ostia- hinco mi rodilla en sus partes bajas y sus manos me sueltan por lo que me caigo de culo.

-Dime tu nombre por lo menos- intenta ligar conmigo patéticamente- para acordarme de quien tuvo los cojones de vacilarme como lo acabas de hacer tu- está fastidiado porque le he ganado la partida, no debe de estar acostumbrado a que una chica le deje en ridículo.

-Tú ya me has bautizado- le quito la botellín de cerveza- para ti soy una niña mimada- me voy de allí moviendo el culo más de lo necesario- pues quédate con ese mote, nunca vas a saber mi verdadero nombre.

Vuelvo con Bonnie y Jeremy que están sentados en una mesa comiendo una hamburguesa, le pego un mordisco a la de mi hermano. Al parecer los dos se lo han pasado muy bien y me alegro mucho, en mi cabeza ahora mismo todo es un desastre.

Después de acabar la cena todo ocurre muy deprisa, los tres volvemos a mi casa y mientras Jeremy se ducha Bonnie y yo ponemos dos colchones por el suelo de mi habitación y un montón de cojines. Vemos una película de risa en el salón y nos quedamos hasta las tres de la mañana contando historias de miedo. Para cuando me quiero dar cuenta Bonnie y Jer se han quedado dormidos y están abrazados, quizás hacen aún una mejor pareja de lo que yo pensaba, les tapo con una manta y me siento a su lado.

Cojo un bolígrafo y el cuaderno azul.

_Querido diario:_

_Es un idiota, un estúpido, un gilipollas, un arrogante asqueroso de mierda. Pero es aún más guapo de cerca y sus ojos son aún más increíbles, si de lejos se parecen al océano cuando los miras a tan poca distancia te da la impresión de estar en medio del mar flotando. _

_Me he, literalmente, estampado con él en el Grill esta noche. Estaba a punto de sufrir otro ataque de pánico pero cuando he oído su voz todo se ha esfumado de mi cabeza. Ya no había nada, ni dolor, ni recuerdos, ni soledad, es como si por un instante el mundo desaparece y solo quedamos él y yo en medio de un lugar vacío con la música demasiado alta._

_Después de cuatro meses he vuelto a sentir algo, una ira y una rabia muy fuertes, es el primer sentimiento que siente mi corazón tras la muerte de mis padres. No entiendo muy bien lo que quiero, solo sé que quiero saber quién este chico como sea y lo voy a averiguar aunque sea lo último que haga._

_Buenas noches._

_**Y aquí termina el capítulo dos, espero que os guste. Intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo para la semana que viene. Me gusta hacer los capítulos largos así que a lo mejor tardo un poco más en acabarlo. Un saludo a todo el mundo jajaja.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


End file.
